


Art: BLAM!

by velociraptorerin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hawkeye: Freefall, linking is great though, please, redraw of a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: For the Marvel Art Party challenge for March 2020, to redraw a comic panel.I was so blown away by Otto Schmidt's gorgeous style and coloring in Hawkeye: Freefall, and this one particular scene just yelled at me to paint it ♥︎I changed very little from the original composition. This is kind of a draw-it-in-my-style, which is more painterly. I used a new oil paint brush and I'm very happy with the results (normal I make hissing noises at new brushes, so this is a big win!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marvel Art Party Monthly Challenges





	Art: BLAM!

For comparison, [here](https://comicpunch.net/reader/mangas/Hawkeye%20Freefall/Hawkeye%20Freefall%20Issue%201/cw020.jpg) is a link to the comic page I drew from

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
